


You're On

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Competition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “But Mr. Lightwood let us have 10 minutes of free time before the bell rang earlier!”





	You're On

“But Mr. Lightwood let us have 10 minutes of free time before the bell rang earlier!” one of Magnus’ students complains, stubbornly ignoring the worksheet that he is supposed to be working on so he doesn’t have to finish it at home. 

“Did he now?” Magnus asks, his eyes narrowing as he walks over to his laptop, opening the notes app and quickly typing something up before he forgets.

_Day 90: he’s up by two points now, go big tomorrow._


End file.
